


Steadfast in the Face of Adversity

by PanicAtTheKelsey



Category: Bandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, i made this for a friend and i wanted to post it so she can read it better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicAtTheKelsey/pseuds/PanicAtTheKelsey
Summary: (Sorry i know im hypocritical bc i hate when reader inserts are in first person but I wrote this for my best friend so I'm posting it so she can read it easier. But it IS a reader insert, its Y/N and stuff so ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ )Y/N just met a boy. Her best friend. He is extremely kind and welcoming, even his family love her as if she was one of their own. But what happens when some unfortunate events seem to befall the guy she cares most about? Will they be able to work this out?Slow burn probably. She asked for lots of chapters so prepare for that.





	Steadfast in the Face of Adversity

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously: Y/N = your name  
> Y/N/N= your nick name  
> Y/F/N = your friends name

     It was cold when I met him but that's all I remember. "Hi, you don't know me, but you will." is what he might as well have said. I was sitting at the "park" which was mostly just the elementary school playground. But it was home to me. I was bundled in my favorite shirt and jacket, zipped up all the way and hugged my chest tightly. When I feel someone staring, I'm afraid to turn around. But when I do I'm faced with a shaggy haired teenage boy with a kind smile. I was afraid to speak at first, backing away.  
     "Uhh....can i help you?" I say, still taking steps backwards.  
     "I just saw you out here. I kind of thought your car was broken down, given where it was parked." He had an adorable british accent which make it hard for me to speak.  
     "Uh, no, I'm fine."  
     "You sure? You look pretty bummed. What's up?" he says, sitting beside me. I scoot away a little.  
     "Dude, what the hell? We just met."  
     "Actually, we go to the same school."  
     "Wait, really? I think I'd remember you...."  
     "Yeah, I'm a year above you, though."  
     "Hm." I look away, pretty sure he was lying.  
     "You think I'm lying, don't you?" he frowns.  
     "What else am I supposed to think?"  
     "You're right. Well I promise, I do." He smiles, chuckling a little. "So, what's up?"  
     "Well, I just found out my ex blocked me on everything." I confess, and I can feel the tears rushing to my face but I swallow. My ex used to mean a lot to me and I was pretty broken up about it. And all of it was thrown away because of a fucking rumor. Thinking about it a little more made me actually tear up.  
     "Hey, its okay. He's a twat anyway." he says, reaching over to wipe a tear away.  
     "Thanks." I sniff. "You're only like the second person to actually care to ask and I don't even know you"  
     "I'm good at that."  
     "I'm Harry."  
     "Y/N."

       After that, he became my best friend. He followed me around, making sure I felt alright. I think at some points in the summer, he could see my scars, and it prompted him to ask a lot. And it was just fine with me. But when we met, and he treated me as if I already knew him, it gave me a deep sense of comfort to know I had a friend to rely on always.  
     "Hey, Y/N/N, lets go for ice cream later!" he says while on the phone with me.  
     "Well, that was random." I laugh  
     "Well, you know, it crossed my mind and I had to say it before I forgot." and I laughed at that because that's how he was. But we were talking about how my new boyfriend, Richie, was being an asshole. And he was saying that I needed to ditch him, but I didn't want to. He could be sweet sometimes. Harry was persistent though, telling me to make a pro and con list and things like that.  
     "Back to the topic at hand." I say, taking a deep breath. "I don't want to break up with him, but its beginning to be too much to handle."  
     "Maybe you just need a break."  
     "Yeah but how?" I ask, but on the other end I hear a crash and some yelling and Harry gasps  
     "Gotta go." Click. I needed to know he was alright though and I call him back, I call his mom and his sister. Desperately trying to reach him at any means possible, I go to his house. By the time I get there, his house is partially consumed in flames while his family is huddled together on the sidewalk. They see me and open their arms.  
     "Oh, Y/N." His mom sobs, pulling me close to her chest. I rub her back to comfort her. "I knocked over a pot in the kitchen....it had oil in it and..." she couldn't continue for her sobs. Harry stood nearby and looked at me. They had a gas stove so they had to get out quickly.  
     "You can stay with me if you need a place to stay. I have my own place." I offer.  
     "Oh, dear you don't have to do that."  
     "Its perfectly fine! I have another bedroom, but my room mate is still moving out so there's still some stuff. But I get to keep the bed, so it should be all set up." My room mate, Kayla, had actually moved out already, but she had some stuff to get but by the time they gather their stuff, it should be all packed up. I say my goodbyes and head to my apartment. I pack up her things as I'm sure Harry's family was, and sat the in the kitchen. I cleaned up a little, throwing away mine and Kayla's pizza boxes and 2 liter Dr. Peppers. They come over right as I finish making the bed with leftover sheets and quilts. I also folded some quilts on the couch, in case one of them felt better by doing that instead of sleeping in the bed. Which I would, of course, insist they sleep on the other bed.  
     "Hey." his mother says, dropping her duffel bags in my kitchen floor as she throws her arms around me. "Darling, I promise this is temporary until we fins a ne-"  
     "Hey, don't worry about that right now. You're welcome to stay as long as you want." I insist.  
     "I'll do whatever I can to help you out here to pay you back."  
     "Well, I can't cook but Harry always says you cook the best meals." I knew his mom very well, but I've never eaten over. Usually Harry and I were out the door after mine and her conversation. But it was alright now.  
     "Of course!" she smiles warmly through her tear stained face. W all sit in the living room for a while, so long in fact that I changed clothes, until Harry says.  
     "Hey, what about ice cream?" I look over at him, confused and I chuckle.  
     "At this hour?" It was midnight, almost 1 AM and he had hope in his eyes, while his mothers showed hesitation.  
     "Harry you know I don't like-"  
     "I KNOW, mom. But /I/ don't like that our house is gone." she is silent and i push him, gritting my teeth.  
     "If you aren't back in an hour, I will tan your hide."  
He grabs my hand, pulling me out the door in my pajamas, him in pants and no shirt. We ride to McDonald's in his Honda, looking completely ridiculous, but we still drive. We each get an ice cream, and he drives us to the park where we met. We sit in silence until we finish our cones and then I sit back in my seat.  
     "Y/N/N, you are the best friend I have ever had."  
     "Are you sleep-drunk?"  
     "Maybe."  
     "You are also my prettiest friend."  
     "You ARE sleep-drunk." i laugh "What about Louis, though?"  
     "Screw him. You're my best friend."  
     "And you're mine."  
     "What about Y/F/N?"  
     "Screw her." we laugh.  
     "I was serious about the prettiest friend though."  
     "Whatever." I shove him.  
     "I was!" he smiles, turning up the radio when Post Malone's "Congratulations" played.  
     "Thanks for taking us in, though." He takes my hand for a second. "That's why you're my best friend."  
     "We need to get back." I say, looking at the clock. His eyes widen and he whispers 'oh shit' before tearing out of the parking lot. While our window were rolled down and I lit a cigarette, he looks over at me, I can feel it.  
     "Mom's gonna kill us." He says  
     "I dont care."


End file.
